sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Akumu
Arata Akumu (AKA Black Bunny) is a main character in the MikuMikuDance Horror Series, Sadistic Passion as well as a student in Naraku High School. Arata is a lovesick serial killer who has a longtime crush on his childhood friend, Takara Yumi. He won't hesitate to harm who intends on breaking his Kohai's spirit or winning her affection before he does. He's also on a mission to terminate the "Cult of Aigarai" in an act of vengeance for Takara. He's best friends/accomplice with Romansu Maneki. He is portrayed by SEiMEi. Biography Early Life Before Arata met Takara, he was a boy who felt dead inside. He was basically an empty void until he met Takara. They were both inseparable throughout their years in kindergarten and grade school until he was transferred to homeschooling until he was 17. He also seemed to be close to his cousin, Kurai Hiei, who taught him to have positivity in life, before he was butchered by Pinku Usotsuki. "Pilot" Arata was running late for his first day of his senior year in Naraku High School, where he accidentally crashes into Takara Yumi, his childhood friend. He helps her up and offers to walk to school with her, which she accepts. She asks who he was, to which he was shocked to discover that his childhood friend didn't recognize him. He reveals that he's Arata from grade school, where she squeals and hugs him. He tells her that he got back from a trip to the Japanese temperate rainforest and that he was going to attend her high school for his senior year. Takara is pleased to hear this and she begins to walk the rest of the way to school with him. When the arrive at school, they converse about his four month world trip (to which Takara mistakes for a four year trip, but he didn't want to correct her on his first day home because he cares too much.) He reveals that he's traveled to France, Germany, Italy, Sweden, and North and South America, he also claims that he didn't really have too much of a chance to explore the continents since he only visited two countries a week. He then attempts to seduce Takara, admitting that he's always thought about her through out the years. They're then interrupted by Usono Kareshi, Takara's pretentious boyfriend, who scolds her for being late. Usono then goes to insult Arata until he's startled from a threatening stare. Usono brushes it off and demands Takara to go to Biology class with him. Later, Takara has been insulted by her chemistry teacher, Maddo Tichi, who wishes death upon her. Takara runs out of the classroom in tears just in time for Romansu to walks in. Romansu stabs Maddo in the shoulder and later chases him out into the courtyard, just in time for Arata (in his alter ego, Black Bunny.) to slash open Maddo's neck. Arata then tells him that it's what happens when he reprimands an intelligent student like Takara. After Maddo dies, Arata promises Romansu that he can have the next kill. Arata then leaves to get cleaning utensils as he assigns Romansu to erase the security footage. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" When Takara headed to her locker the next day, she finds a note from Arata, inviting her to the Sakura tree on Friday. After reading it, she bumps into her classmate, Gosu Onnanoko, who has a crush on her. Gosu reveals that the news cast released censored security footage of Maddo's death, also revealing that his killer had long black hair, has a muscular build and was wearing a bondage rabbit outfit. Gosu even said that it could've been the ghost of Kurai seeking revenge. She also claimed that the school's headmaster misread "homicide" as the police report was given to him and that he ordered an early curfew, which made Takara slightly suspicious. Takara thanks Gosu for telling her while placing a hand on her shoulder, making her blush. Gosu then sprints away as Takara heads to class, while Arata glares at the duo. Arata introduces himself when shows up to Amai and Seji's art class, much to the teacher's disinterest. He walks to his easel and is greeted by Seji and Amai. He then begins to paint an artistic, yet morbid portrait, of an angel with white hair and blue eyes hovering over Takara. Later that night, Romansu catches Pinku and tranquilizes her. Pinku then wakes up in a large, unfamiliar room, tied to a wooden chair. She meets face-to-face with Romansu and his accomplice, Arata, both in their alter-ego outfits. Arata reveals that it wasn't long before they would discover her secret participation with the cult. She demands to know who they are, where Arata is gladly willing to introduce themselves. Arata reveals that he was Kurai's cousin and that he and Romansu were originally planning just to turn the people involved with the heist of the Stone of Aigarai. Romasnu then walks to Pinku's purse and pulls out the murder weapon and Stone of Aigarai. Romansu quickly explains that the necklace contained Aigarai's soul and that it can only be released in two ways: if it collected a blood sacrifice that resembled someone from her life, or if worn by a vulnerable individual, which could be lethal. Arata then claims that he wasn't going to let either his or Romansu's kohai's to be their sacrifice and points out that it's Pinku who should have her blood shed. Romansu walks towards her with a chef's knife, and asks if she'd like to be slaughtered in the same manner to how she killed Kurai. Pinku begs to be spared as long as they don't tell the authorities but Romansu rejects the offer and tells her that she should have picked a better hobby and a more secure hiding spot. He then proceeds to stab Pinku in a brutal fashion, until he finally stabs Pinku's throat where as she takes her last breath, Arata tells her to have fun in hell. Romansu rips out the knife and Pinku's lifeless body slouches over as her blood drips out of her body. Personality Before meeting Takara as a child, Arata was never able to feel human emotions. After meeting Takara, he finally felt like he was a completed human being, but he still began to obsess over Takara. He was also very supportive of Takara wanting to become a popular detective as a future career. When he was transferred to homeschooling, he met his cousin Kurai, who he saw as true family. When he returned home, he discovered at some point that his cousin was found dead in his backyars, and feared that he'd lose his childhood sweetheart for good. He then kills Maddo Tichi, a museum robber and a cult member of Aigarai who was an abusive teacher to Takara when she tried to turn him in with evidence of the crime the year before. He slaughters Maddo in such a brutal manner, proving his sadistic persona. He also seems to be extremely possessive and overprotective of Takara whenever someone bullies her or flirts with her in front of him, as shown in the pilot episode. Arata is willing to do anything, either whore himself out or take a bullet for her, to make sure that Takara lives a more positive teen hood and have a better chance of following her dreams without the abuse of bullies or a lifestyle of becoming a victim of spousal abuse to someone else. He doesn't care who gets hurt or killed, he wants Takara all to himself, so he could become the perfect lover for her. It's been hinted that he could've killed someone as a kid prior to the events of the series. Physical Appearance Arata is very sexy and mature looking for his young age, to the point where people would mistake him for being a 25 year old fitness model or a school teacher. He also bears a muscular physique. He has charcoal, messy and fluffy neck length hair. He also has black eyes. He often wears tight, dark clothing with fingerless gloves. When he's his alter ego, Black Rabbit, he wears a latex mask with large rubber bunny ears. Black lace forearm gloves, boots and latex pants. He also dons a heart shaped chain necklace in both looks. Sage originally intended on giving Arata more hips and legs to better suit his "bubble butt". Trivia * Arata was originally named "Yandere-kun" since his creator, Sage Wainwright, requested a model of him to his friend DrasiSw. He was the first and only person on DeviantArt who suggested a semi-canon Yandere Simulator character. ** He was intended to be nicknamed "Yandere-kun" in the series, but it was eventually scrapped. His nickname is either "Yandere-stud" or "Black Rabbit". * His appearance resembles Yuuya Kizami from the "Corpse Party" games. ** His reference photo (originally used for Yandere-kun) was an official photo of a blood-drenched Yuuya Kizami. The only difference is that Arata's hair is fluffier and longer. *** Sage also requested Yandere-kun since he believed that YandereDev was never going to add him since he finds male yanderes distasteful. * His name literally translates to "Fresh Nightmare". * He seems to have an interest in painting, as shown in "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies." ** It's also intended that he sees murdering people as a form of art. * Sage intended to have Arata be a childhood friend of Takara, since he believed meeting a hot guy for the first time to eventually discover that he's a psychopath is extremely overrated and lacked actual depth of a relationship storyline. ** Sage also wanted Takara to not be a submissive character whether Arata was on his good side or not. * His apparel is supposed to parody how the media over-sexualizes females more than they do with men (Ex: Every music video nowadays.) and that Arata was planned to spoof the Creepy Sexy Red-Herring (even though he's already a killer) and a Sex Object of horror movies from the very beginning. * His alter ego, Black Rabbit, is a male, sadistic take on Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman ego, Super Bunny. ** According to Sage Wainwright, the reason why he chose to dress up as a rabbit is because he knew that Takara's favorite animal's are bunnies. He also chose to wear it in bondage/latex clothing since it suits Takara's admiration for Yaoi. * It's unknown what his family history would be like. He won't have a demented family tradition like his Yandere Simulator counterpart, Ayano Aishi, as confirmed by Sage Wainwright. ** Sage Wainwright is also thinking about having Arata be a son of a serial killer, but he doesn't know if he'll add it in the season one storyline because it's an overused trope and that there isn't enough room. It could be hinted somewhere in the season. * Arata seems to resemble Brandon James from "Scream", since they both had an obsession with their childhood friends. The only differences are that Arata wasn't born with a physical condition and that it currently isn't fully confirmed that Brandon James was a teenage killer. * Over time, Sage Wainwright started to inspire some of Arata's normal traits off of his friend, SEiMEi, Arata's voice actor. ** He may have Arata sing a few love songs in the series. * Arata possibly believes in feminism, since he's never seen women as only sexual objects and heavily despises people who mistreat intelligent women like Takara. ** He believes that Takara would make a phenomenal role model for young girls all over the world. * Arata is a black belt martial artist. It's unknown how he learned his skills. He probably either learned it from his cousin, Kurai Hiei or he learned it from watching YouTube tutorials. * Arata is the only character whose voice actor is actually from Asia. However, his voice actor lives in the Philippines, not Japan. ** Sage Wainwright also defended SEiMEi for being the only voice actor from Asia due to people saying racist dialogue in the comments of his videos. Sage says that he finds the over-annunciation accent a complete bonus for Arata, since he believes it add more mystery for the character. *** They even collaborated in making Yandere Simulator themed videos three times, but Sage wants to do more of the voice acting dubs. * Arata Akumu is SEiMEi's first voice acting role. To which he receives positive responses on the episode's YouTube comments. ** The majority of his fans also want him to be the official voice actor for Yandere-Kun in Yandere Simulator. * Sage intends on making Arata's yandere traits be completely unique but still terrifying for viewers. * Arata has Schizoid personality disorder, a condition in which you avoid social activities and interacting with others. The reason why it doesn't work with Takara remains unknown, but he believes that it's because that she's his "Savior". * Sage confirmed that Maddo Tichi wasn't Arata's first murder victim. This hints that he could've killed someone before the events of the series. * He has most things in common with Takara, some just because only she enjoys it. Category:Male Characters Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Killers (Sadistic Passion) Category:Killers